Augmented Reality (AR) blurs the line between what's real and what's computer-generated by enhancing what users see, hear, feel and smell. There exist different techniques in which AR systems can be built like image overlay, superimposing real and virtual images, marker tracking, real object tracking etc.
Marker tracking techniques use a marker, which is an optically recognizable image or symbol and can be tracked using a live image capturing tool (such as a camera). The marker is visually recognized along with the position. Every marker is associated with a system generated image which is rendered on the marker position as seen through camera view. The system generated image can be moved by physically moving the marker, as long as the marker stays within the camera view. Existing technology uses marker tracking and recognition tools like AR Tool kit in creating marker based AR system. These toolkits can further render an associated system generated image (hence forth called system object) over the marker. But when multiple markers are used and are to be viewed at the same time, these toolkits can only render system objects against each marker, but are not able to make any correlation between the different system objects. Thus, user experience in applications like interactive learning, do-it-yourself instruction guides, games like jigsaw puzzle etc are not up to the desired level.